Galio/Strategy
Skill usage * can be useful in initiating teamfights, chasing runners, or escaping pursuers; it is not strictly for damage. * Galio is a strong pick against AP casters, as he is very resistant to magic-based harass. By zoning with and , the casters will become underfarmed and underleveled, giving your team an advantage. * spells are expensive early game, with low base mana pool. Try not to spam your and at early levels. ** In accordance with this, try to save to be cast upon an enemy that is going to last-hit - the animations that all champions must go through to autoattack forces them to stand still. * Placing on an ally under attack is a good way to protect them and regain health. ** If you are low on health, you can throw the shield on and draw minion aggro for the duration of the shield. The damage taken will be negligible in comparison to the heal. * Try using before casting your spells, as it indirectly increases your ability power via your passive. * Always remember to use right before using , or even using it during as it doesn't interrupt the channel . The increased armor will minimize damage, and its healing ability may even allow you to end the move with more health than you started with. It will raise ability power as well (as result of his passive), allowing you to increase your damage output. * lack of casting time allows you cast it defensively while simultaneously using your other spells offensively. * You can significantly increase the damage potential of by using it near high attack speed enemies or when multiple foes are close. Keep in mind that minions are also taunted, and may be used to take more hits with minimal damage. * is one of the strongest teamfight-oriented ultimates in the game, and it works very well with many other champions' ultimates such as or . ** It can be particulary powerful if team know how to use it: the taunt duration can be used get past disruptive tanks and fighters and lock down ADCs and APCs. ** It's also, notably, one of the only abilities in-game capable of CCing an entire enemy team, so you can use it as a sacrifice, letting your more important team members escape while you take the brunt of the enemy team's damage. * Be mindful of how long you will need to channel ,as the damage reduction does not make you invincible. ** Cancelling the channel early after being hit 8 times will deal as much damage as leaving the spell to channel for the full duration. ** The CC from the ultimate is sometimes more effective than the damage, so channeling the spell for the full duration in order to maximize the duration of the taunt can be beneficial. ** Against enemies with tenacity, you may need to end your ultimate early to ensure they get hit. ** Champions with CC reduction include and ; it would be better to use your ultimate on other champions, or to end it early to maximize its potential. * can be used to easily get a kill on enemies pushing your turret, as turrets prioritize enemies attacking friendly champions. Pull an enemy in range of the tower and activate it to get the turret to attack them. * can initiate team fights with into , since he does not have a gap closer in his kit. * You should be wary of any champion that can reduce magic resistance, as they will lower your damage output. and are examples of this. * Because it causes champions to autoattack you, is vulnerable to interruption by attack modifiers such as , , and . Be careful when using it around these champions. Build usage * is a very strong item, offering ability power, magic resistance, and a useful aura. * is a decent item for as it gives you great mana regen due to the cost of your spells plus the magic resistance synergizes with his passive to increase his ability power as well. However its mana regen boost is rather weak if no other mana regen items are built. may be preferred as an early game sustain item, as it also builds into two items that are great on . ** can now be upgraded into for a significant boost to offense and sustain, granting increased ability power, cooldown reduction and mana regeneration (which also synergizes with the passive mana regen boost). ** All in all, and should be considered core items for by the late game since between them they provide 167.5 ability power, 97 magic resistance and three useful passive effects. ** However, don't overcommit to buying magic resist! His passive gives good numbers, but versus a mainly AD oriented team, it's not worth the cost, some good items (like Athene's Unholy Grail) can still be build, but don't buy too much items for their magic resist into AP bonus if they don't offer good stats besides that, it might just not be worth it. * Picking up a is good against high physical damage teams, and synergizes with . * in conjunction with increased armor and magic resistance allows you to slow the enemy team heavily, together with you are able to catch up with your enemies easily. Keep in mind that the attack speed reduction passive may result in less hits during . * is a very strong item on . It increases his magic resistance, ability power, health and helps with channeling the full duration of by potentially blocking an interrupt. * excels at tanking spells due to his natural build towards magic resistance; however he still needs to build decent armor unless the enemy team is entirely magic damage based. * lacks powerful initiation (which counterbalances the masive power that offers). As such, he benefits from items such as that help him get into the center of a fight. * may provide additional chase potential, as is normally somewhat easy to sidestep Bonus ability power gained through {| border="1" cellpadding="2px" cellspacing="0" !Source !Bonus |- |Base Magic Resistance |15 |- | |(15 / 22.5 / 30 / 37.5 / 45) |- | |(5 / 7.5 / 10 / 12.5 / 15) |- | |(5 / 7.5 / 10 / 12.5 / 15) |- | |(4 / 5.5 / 7 / 8.5 / 10) |- | |8 |- | |10 |- | |22.5 |- | Enemy aura | -10 |- | |20 |- | |27.5 |- | |12.5 |- | |20 |- | |12.5 |- | |10 |- | |20 |- | |22.5 |- | |12.5 |- | |25 |- | |20 |- | |10 |- | |25 |- | |22.5 |- | |27.5 |- | |12.5 (Unstacked) / 25 (Fully Stacked)} Recommended builds Countering * Buying will reduce the taunt from his , Giving you little time to escape from it by using either dash or . * On-hit effects that apply hard CC, such as can quickly interrupt even while you are taunted by it. If you have them, consider saving them in expectation of it. * will certainly buy magic resist items to synergize it with his passive, . Therefore, if you play as a mage, it is recommended to buy a magic penetration item such as . * If or other enemy champion is affected with , consider changing target as will regain health whenever the target is damaged. * Change your escape path when the enemy uses . The speed boost is only applied when or his allies walk within the spell's path. * will give you magic resist as well as reduce damage output from . * 's passive allows him to counter AP/magic damage heavy teams and deal a reasonable amount of damage and heal in return. Consider bringing champions that deal large amount of physical damage that scales in attack damage instead of mages/assassins that deal magic damage. Keep in mind that can also build a bit of armor (i.e. and ); and can still punish you with his . Champion spotlight de:Galio/Strategy Category:Champion strategies